E-vac crisis
by AlleyPie
Summary: Nick is thinking about leaving the E-vac. Ellis doesn't want him to go. Maybe some M rated stuff later.


**_We finally made it to the E-vac center not far from where we got picked up. After running across the bridge filled with zombies. It was hell living through all the zombie infected people but the good news is that we finally made it to the military base. The good old military took care of us for over three months; giving us a place to live in the military base. But living here is starting to give me a headache. I guess it's about time for me to get the hell out of here._** The ex-con thought to him-self. He then gets up fix his new white suite (which he had to beg the military to get for him) and ran his hands through his hair, to give him that slick back style.

He knew he couldn't leave without being noticed, so he decided to tell his teammates. _Coach should be in the kitchen looking for more food; Rochelle is most likely hitting on some military man, and that leaves Ellis….._

Nick then sees Ellis talking to a military man. "_I guess I can start with him first"._ Nick walks up beside Ellis, Grabbing at his arm. "Can I talk to you Ellis"? Ellis turns towards him. "Uh… sure Nick, go ahead" He guides him to his room.

It was then silent, no one saying a word or even looking at each other. "Well then Nick, are you going to tell me why you wanted to talk? Or are you just going to stand there and look at your shoes" Ellis now looking him in the eyes. "I'm getting to it" He takes his eyes away from Ellis. _"Why am I having such a hard time telling him and why do I feel like this. My heart is racing and my palms are sweaty. It can't be this hard, I us to be an ex-con before the zombie out brake. If I can do that I can certainly do this too. Wait…. Did I just call myself an ex-con? When did I stop being one? _

"Hey Nick! You going to say anything, because if not, can I go?"

"Okay, fine! I want you to pass this to the others okay. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can manage, just tell me already"

"I just want to tell one of you guys, before I go"

"What do you mean before you go, where you going?"

"Well it's about time I leave" Nick now making his way towards his bag. "And where I'm going, I don't know yet"

"So what, you're just going to leave with nowhere to go" Ellis blocks his way from the door "why don't you stay here?"

"Can you get out of my way Ellis?" Ellis now pushing his back against the door "not till you say you're going to stay here!"

"Look Ellis, I don't want to stay here another god damn minute! So, can you be so kind and get the hell out of my way!"

"Why do you want to leave so bad! There's nothing but zombies out there, what are you going to do, con some zombie! Well I can tell you right now that zombies are poor as shit!"

"Ellis!"

"You're not leaving Nick!" Ellis looks at dead on.

"Why don't you want me to leave, if it was coach he wouldn't care, and Rochelle would had told me to take an extra jacket."

"It's just I don't want you to get killed out there. Because I care about you…."

"Ellis…. You care about me…..."

"Heck yes I care about you! You're my friend, we killed zombies together!"

_"He cares about me…..because we killed zombies…., what the hell, my chest hurts again, Why do- I feel like this!? Damn Ellis, why did his words make me feel like this? Is it because I like…"_

"Hey Nick! Why are you just standing there looking at me, you're starting to scare me" Nick snaps out of it, and looks Ellis in the eyes, pushing his hair back with one palm.

"Well it was just nice to hear that someone cares about me, it's just you got me by surprise" Nick lays his right hand on Ellis's cheek. "Well then Ellis, I care about you too" Ellis walks away bright red grabbing at his cap pulling it down to hide his face. Nick grabs his forearm and spins Ellis towards him; he's face just inches away from his. "Your face is red, are you okay?" Ellis nods his head "Yeah I'm okay" Nick puts his hand on Ellis's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I told you I'm fine" Ellis moves backs away from Nick`s face.

"Then why is your face so red, you have to be sick or ….. Wait, are you blushing Ellis!?" Nick points at his face. "You are so blushing"

"No, I'm not!" Ellis slaps Nick's hand away.

"You're a liar"

"I'm not lying!" Ellis pushes Nick on the chest. "Leave me alone!"

"Okay I'm sorry Ellis" Nick rubs his chest. _"Man for a kid like him he is strong, well it doesn't help the fact that he was fighting zombies just three months ago."_ "Are you okay? It looks like something's bugging you?"

"No, I'm not **okay**" Ellis walks towards the door. "And you're the one that's bugging me!" He slams the door be-hide him.


End file.
